Reino Trágico
by Mistress Alice
Summary: O momento de um adeus pode ser ainda mais doloroso para um Espectro. Gregory de Gembu. SongFic. Yaoi.


**Reino Trágico **_(by Mistress Alice)_

Sorrir. Um costume que perdi há décadas.

Não é papo de garoto pseudo-deprimido, nem de menininho infeliz com a vida que me revoltava. Eu não sou assim, e eu não era infeliz.

Sou um Espectro, um soldado. E mesmo em meu trajeto ao mundo dos Vivos e ao mundo dos Mortos eu não me senti infeliz em nenhum momento. Tinha meus amigos, amei em segredo, sofri e amei de novo.

"_Era uma vez um lugar mágico"._

Talvez eu até seja um pseudo-filósofo que buscava ter um Amor eterno, um amor de livros e contos.

Lembrar disso faz o meu coração aquecer, mas tenho dificuldade em sorrir. Porque cheguei a conhecer esse Amor _utópico_.

"_Com o passar do tempo estava perdido, com um aumento em seu preço de custo"._

Ele era humano, e assim como eu, Espectro, Fiodor de Mandrágora. E aos meus olhos, o melhor homem do mundo. Apenas... 'Isso'.

Mas a Guerra não perdoa. Como qualquer ditador chega a dizer... Toda Guerra possui suas baixas. A Guerra não vai se importar com o que você sente e por quem sente. Pois uma vez nela, dificilmente existe a volta.

"_Agora a fortuna do reino estava presa no calabouço"._

Fui agraciado pela sorte de voltar para casa.

Mas quem eu amo, nunca mais voltou.

A Dor permanece da mesma forma de quando aconteceu. Recente.

"_O chão do Castelo se tornou uma armadilha com os fios enrolados em retrocesso, atraídos por um queijo velho"._

É tão injusto! Nosso amor se sustentou por anos. Eu podia gritar ao mundo que eu sabia o que eram todos os bons sentimentos que os Deuses nos proporcionaram.

Nós nos amávamos. Era tão forte que até Hades tentou se colocar contra.

E **perdeu**.

Um quis me separar do Fiodor e não conseguiu, mas algo... Maior o fez. Porém, não importa quem o tirou de mim. Eu não vivo mais da mesma forma há anos.

"_Agora, a ponte levadiça se ergueu, enquanto milhões se ajoelhavam"._

Ainda carrego o título de Espectro, e do Espectro Gregory de Gembu.

Mas passei a ser apenas "o" Gregory. Ou talvez "um" Gregory...

Abdiquei da minha armadura depois do que houve.

"_Eles prestavam homenagem à um Rei, cujos sonhos foram enterrados, dentro das mentes de seus súditos"._

Desisti de uma vida, por outra.

Por mais ânsia que eu tenha de querer viver com ele novamente, iria viver como ele sempre sonhou: em um mundo comum. Uma vida comum.

Prometíamos que teríamos vida após outra Guerra Santa. Ainda tenho as palavras dele na minha cabeça.

Ainda tenho... O sorriso dele na minha mente.

"_Suas lágrimas eram congeladas. Pequenos pingentes de gelo gotejantes de seus olhos"._

Ele se foi nos meus braços.

"_O vento frio sopra enquanto neva..."_

Aquele tonto ainda quis dizer para mim que não estava morrendo.

"_... Naqueles que lutam para entrar..."_

Fiodor pediu para que eu não chorasse naquela despedida, fiz força e fracassei. Mas o sorriso dele não o deixou em nenhum momento.

"_... Nas mentes pequenas"._

A Dor foi ainda mais intensa quando ele disse que me amava. E o faria para sempre, mesmo do outro lado.

Se ele tivesse dito que eu deveria continuar, que deveria tocar a minha vida sem ele, não tinha doído tanto assim.

Eu queria que ele me amasse, **aqui comigo**.

Não desejava mais nada, só queria ele comigo, sempre.

"_Desiludidos enquanto adentram, eles não sabem do perigo que há por trás dos muros do Castelo"._

Senti naquele momento, quando me dei conta de que ele se foi, que eu queria e precisava ir junto.

Pois, não acreditei no que aconteceu. Gritei, chamei em meio às muitas lágrimas, mas só o sentia frio. Senti que naquele momento, aquele não era o meu Fiodor.

É inevitável pensar que podia ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto dele, inevitável achar que era um engano dele, que ele continuava respirando, que ele continuaria a sorrir, e falando coisas lindas para mim.

Ele se foi e sumiu dos meus braços. Inacreditável. Um fato que deveria ser nulo, inexistente.

"_Mas agora, escreveu-se na pedra que o Rei havia sido derrubado por tolos"._

Parecia que tudo o que eu sentia por ele não foi o suficiente para obrigá-lo a ficar. O abracei, desacreditado.

O apertei e deixei claro que o amei.

Sussurrei inutilmente para ele voltar, para ele ficar...

"_E o poder do povo os fará acreditar que podem governar"._

Todo dia eu venho até o lugar que eu e alguns outros Espectros o enterramos simbolicamente para trazer flores.

E ainda insisto em tentar sorrir. Mas depois do que aconteceu e com o passar do tempo, acho que perdi a capacidade.

Já me disseram de tudo, para eu permanecer com as boas lembranças, lembrar de quando ele estava comigo, que eu precisava superar...

Mas quando é você que ama, só importa o que você sente e o que o amado sente por nós.

"_Bem-vindo ao Reino Trágico, com milharais de pipocas e ainda na Primavera"._

O mundo parou para mim.

Não sei quando ele voltará a... Girar.

Mas queria que fosse ao lado dele e breve. Todo dia sinto que logo estarei com ele, talvez seja isso que ainda me dê forças para seguir em frente e agüentar.

"_Eles perderam as suas cabeças ou são todos ratos cegos?"._

Fechei os olhos, quis novamente relembrar do calor do toque dele, de sua risada, de sua alegria quando estava comigo. Tantas palavras, como se fossem contos infantis.

Então talvez eu queria ser criança para sempre...

"_Nós ouvimos todas as suas histórias. Uma, várias vezes"._

E querendo, eu consegui. Senti o toque dele em minha mão. Mas hesitei em abrir os olhos.

Poderia ser outro sonho louco em que ele não estivesse novamente. Não podia perder essa sensação novamente.

O sentia vivo, e era assim que eu queria e que eu o queria.

"_Hipnotizados por vaga-lumes que brilham no escuro, anões que se disfarçam, assim como pequenos duendes"._

O toque se tornou mais quente, mais intenso, já não tinha mais vontade de chorar. E a vontade de abrir os olhos era ainda mais forte e assim, não hesitei mais.

Abri e virei o meu rosto, parecia que ele estava ali. Senti até sua respiração quente em meu pescoço, mesmo naquele dia de Inverno.

E para a minha decepção novamente era um sonho.

"_O desfile tão animado, mas sem propósito. Apenas usa de muita energia simplesmente para nos impressionar"._

__Acho que de tanto desejar, ele talvez estivesse ali, por um momento que fosse.

Embora que, dentro de mim, Fiodor sempre estivesse Vivo.

"_Bem-vindo ao Reino Trágico…"_

**~/~**

**Notas da autora:**

Happy Halloween!

Música usada nesta songfic: a música mais perfeita que puderam já ter feito: **Tragic Kingdom** da banda **No Doubt**. E um dos álbuns mais lindos que uma banda já pôde ter feito. Todas as músicas contando histórias desse Reino.


End file.
